The Sun and the Moon
by akinosora01
Summary: [Drabble Series] Like the sun and the moon, they were polar opposites; wasn't it natural for them to be together, then? A series of drabbles taking place at various points in Sesshomaru and Kagome's relationship.
1. Morning Routine

Title: Morning Routine

By: akinosora01

Category: Inuyasha

Status: Ongoing

Chapters: 1

Author's Note:

So, my new drabble series, titled _The Sun and the Moon_. Call me lazy, but I can't for the life of me create a multi-chaptered piece of fanfiction that has a central plot—I'd go bat-crazy if I had to do that. So, this is the place where I can upload short drabbles surrounding our adorable Sesshomaru/Kagome couple!

Uploads will be erratic, and sudden. Please excuse my choppy writing—my mind is chaotic and my writing tends to reflect that.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

))))))

_#1 – Morning Routine_

For Kagome, waking up isn't immediate—it's a process, and while it isn't the first time Sesshomaru observes her morning routines, he sometimes wonders how she managed to traipse all over the lands in the amount of time it took to complete her quest.

As always, he rises before the dawn; sleep is not imperative to him, a youkai, compared to his companion. He takes advantage of the early morning quiet by spending his time in his study, perusing over scrolls he had not managed to get to the previous day. If he did not have any immediate business to muse over, he would spend it in the dojo, working out any broodings he had with the steady _swish_ of the kata, following morning practice with a bath.

By the time he is finished, he comes into the his bedroom chambers to find Kagome still wrapped up on his pile of furs, mouth slightly open and hair askew, still ignorant of the rising sun. The drowsy heaviness of her scent lures him to her, silently slipping back under the covers and watching her sleep.

Kagome is expressive, even in sleep, as her facial expressions give away her dreaming—a slight furrowing of the eyebrows, the curve of her smile, the wrinkling of her nose. Every night the pattern is different; he never tires of watching her face as she dreams.

It takes some time for her subconscious to realize that eyes are on her: she rolls to her side with a slight moan of pleasure, blearily blinking cerulean at impassive citron eyes. She blinks once, twice, and asks:

"What're you looking at?"

He raises his eyebrows at her, and when he doesn't reply, Kagome takes no offense, simply curling up under the covers and slipping off to sleep once again.


	2. Secret

Title: The Sun and the Moon

By: akinosora01

Category: Inuyasha

Status: Ongoing

Chapters: 2

Author's Note:

Second part! Inuyasha's not the only keeping secrets….

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

))))))

_#2 – Secret_

All eyes turned to her when Inuyasha, fidgeting for the last hour, announced that he wanted to scout the area and left in a flash of red.

"Kagome," Sango, in the middle of mending to her Hiraikotsu, murmured to her. Even Miroku, for once, abandoned his lecherous habits to gaze compassionately at her.

Kagome smiled brightly at Sango, briefly masking her pain. "I'm fine, Sango-chan, Miroku-kun" she said as she stuffed the uneaten ramen packs and cooking utensils back into her yellow pack. "I'm used to it by now."

Despite Sango's disbelieving glance, it was true. Certainly, the twinge of pain in her heart was partially because of Inuyasha's frequent trysts when her predecessor, Kikyo, but of a reality she had to face—even if Inuyasha reciprocated her feelings (which she sometimes wondered if it were true), the ghost of the undead priestess would hang between them, perpetuated by the half-demon's memories of his former love and Kagome's uncanny resemblance. In the end, whatever they had would only end in bitterness, as Kagome would not appreciate being a stand-in.

As she turned to busy herself with the knot of her knapsack, Kagome smiled a little to herself. Unlike Inuyasha, who couldn't keep his secrets, Kagome had her own, one that she could never reveal to the group for fear of Inuyasha's wrath.

And besides, who would believe her secret?


	3. Smirk

Title: The Sun and the Moon

By: akinosora01

Category: Inuyasha

Status: Ongoing

Chapters: 3

Author's Note:

I really like the idea of Sesshomaru irritating/bothering Kagome on purpose, and showing it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Inuyasha franchise.

))))))

_#3 – Smirk_

"Kagome," Sango hisses at her one day, her eyes wide as saucers, "can't you do something?"

"I would if I could," she hisses back, biting back at curse while flinging a wild look behind her shoulder. Lounging against a tree sat the Western youkai lord, looking placid and perfectly bored while pinning citron eyes on her—she could _feel_ the burning of his gaze on her—while Inuyasha sitting a few meters away, firmly on his haunches and growling non-too-quietly.

Kagome sighs as she pulls out cups of ramen for their lunch. This was going to be a long day.

Stupid youkai with their stupid courtship practices and their stupid _possessiveness_. Why he must insist on traveling with the group—accompanied by Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un—while declaring outright, in front of an enraged hanyou, that the latter was not fit enough to protect her, she doesn't know. While she had been able to avoid conflict by screaming a "SIT!" to subdue Inuyasha, she doesn't know how long the uneasy peace would last.

While she is busying herself preparing the ramen, she freezes when she sees a twitch of the youkai's lips—was that a _smirk_?—and stares.

This—_this_ _overbearing_ _youkai was_ _laughing at her!_


	4. Cat Lady

Title: The Sun and the Moon

By: akinosora01

Category: Inuyasha

Status: Ongoing

Chapters: 4

Author's Note:

I'm liking this pair…._a lot_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

))))))

_#4 – Cat Lady_

Let it not be said that Kagome somehow lands herself in predicaments, because she knows it and _does not like to talk about it._

Really, she laments to herself, how in the world did she manage to get two over-eager suitors and one not-so-uneager one? Though, she adds darkly to herself, one is _clearly_ more dangerous than the other two.

(Oh, let's not forget that all three of them are of the canine persuasion. This is why she likes cats _for a reason_.)


	5. Mating Rituals

Title: The Sun and the Moon

By: akinosora01

Category: Inuyasha

Status: Ongoing

Chapters: 5

Author's Note:

Kagome's reaction to a mating ritual does not go as planned. (Sorry about the short chapters!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

))))))

_#5 – Mating Rituals_

Kagome stares, flabbergasted. "So….you bite me….like a _vampire_?!"

The inuyoukai stares balefully back at her. "This one will not lie and say that it will not hurt. The inuyoukai are predators—"

"I am not prey, nor am I food!"

_Well_. That killed the mood quite quickly.


End file.
